mythos_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Kurokami
"What I want? What do I... want." Luna carries the genes of the kraken with her, which she finds neither a nuisance nor a privelage. Being apathetic in with almost everything and every event in her own life, she wants to see if she can understand what its like to feel emotions for herself. Appearance With abnormal snow white shoulder-length hair and hetechromia consisting of an abnormal shade of blue and an emerald green, Luna's head alone tends to make people take a double-look to make sure they're seeing what they're seeing. Her attire is perfectly normal, however, sporting generally a tanktop with a longsleeves v-neck over it, a skirt that goes just above the knees, a pair of socks that goes up to the thighs, and a pair of leather shoes. All of this is, most often, of the colors blue, green, or white. She also keeps a pair of hair clips that she puts on to help prevent part of her bangs from interfering with her eyes. When in her hybrid form, she assumes the form of some type of scylla, which is basically half human, half aquatic creature which in this case is a squid. The top half remains human although her skin becomes rather leathery and white with the smallest hint of blue. As for her bottom half, her legs become a series of large tentacles that are colored in the same way as her skin. Personality For the most part, Luna can be summed up with one word: apathetic. She lacks emotions when dealing with things in reality and even when she is showing interest, others wouldn't think so. This was to her parents dismay, as they tried to expose her to as much as they could in the world. However, she has plenty of curiosity in the sense that she wants to experience many things in her journey of trying to find out what emotions feel like, what happiness and excitement are like, how heavy sadness and depression can be, and all that which she believes makes people who they are. Luna usually goes for efficiency and doing generally what she was taught by her parents, even if she has no idea why she would or should. She simply does so because there's nothing else to do though thanks to this, she hardly ever gets into trouble having been raised by parents who could be considered to have good judgement and morals. That being said, she only deals with people when required and says the absolute bare minimum laced with proper words of etiquite. Otherwise, she wouldn't deal with people unless she is also attempting something new in her journey to feel and understand emotions. Now, the closest Luna has ever gotten to actually feeling emotions is when she reads. Though, this is more that the books she reads go very much into detail about how these characters feel rather than managing to feel what the characters experience themselves. On the upside, by having read so much about various different characters and philosophies and continuously observing people in real life, Luna has came to an understanding about how others function. She knows how to please even the most stubborn of people and cheer up the most depressed. Whether she actually will is a whole other question. In this whole Mythos Battle, Luna is trying to find anything to make her feel different since the whole situation is far from the norm and she has already tried living in a normal society. That being said, she still isn't likely to act out of place and remain just as reserved as she had been her whole life. Not until she finally finds a reason to do so, at least. At the very least, unlike many others, she has a gaze that continues to look ahead, one that will eventually lead to emotion, one that is filled with hope for something, anything to change her apathetic life. History She was born in the countryside of the Philippines, where her Filipino mother and Japanese father had been living for years. They were of relatively middle-class to their peers, which was plenty higher than most of their neighbors. From her birthplace to her family and what one could consider her friends, Luna's childhood was what most people would consider average and normal. In fact, if anything, it was a bit more of a leisured life as she had people who cared about her and the resources to try and become who she wanted to be. The problem was her apathetic nature, to which her parents tried to remedy with just about everything they can think of that would be safe for her. Everything from sports to art to music was brought to her and while she performed them all at a decent level, if not even exceled in some of them, it was clear she had no interest in them whatsoever. The only thing that seemed to engross her that her parents saw were books but that still didn't bring them much comfort. Fastforwarding her to her teenage years, the one abnormal event in her life prior to the appearance of the Monolith was when she, along with a dozen other teenagers, were taken as hostages by terrorists. Unlike everyone else, who was absolutely terrified and plainly expressing that fear, Luna was just observing the whole situation and simply stared at her captors. At the end of it all, after having been beaten and then saved, she was completely unfazed, even if her parents weren't. The only thing that this made her think was what exactly was the big deal? Why were the other teenagers scared? Why were the terrorists so intent on causing havoc? Then came the Monolith and the whole battle for the world began. It was now her final chance to determine what purpose she has in life. Trivia *Luna's Theme *Without it being intentional, she is drawn to the colors of blue, green, and white. Quotes *"...Hm..." Relationships *N/A as of now.